Cosplay
by inukag9
Summary: Towa doit se déguiser pour le bal du lycée. Grâce à Shinonome et Yu, il se trouve un costume particulièrement gênant. Ce petit cosplay va attiser le désir d'un certain président démoniaque lors de cette soirée. MikadoxTowa lemon. Fiction dans le cadre d'un concours sur Yaoi Juice, concours terminé. Gagnant du concours.


**Disclaimer:**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

Ce one-shot a été écrit dans le cadre du** concours** n°2 de **Yaoi-Juice** dont il a reçu la **première place**.

Je trouve enfin où placer cette fic sur ce site! Dire que depuis toutew ces années, je l'avais placé sur fictionpress. Enfin! L'important, c'est que je fini par le mettre ici à la disposition de tout le monde~ ^^

Bonne lecture à tous~ ^^

* * *

**Cosplay**

Le lycée tout entier était en effervescence. Les élèves étaient volontaires pour les préparatifs, toute classe confondue, et le conseil des élèves était particulièrement débordé. Comme chaque année, le lycée organisait une sorte de bal à thème après la première session d'examen afin de resserrer les liens entre les élèves, oublier la hiérarchie élèves et professeurs l'espace d'un soir et faciliter l'intégrer des premières années. C'était un événement très attendu, un pur moment de détente pour relâcher la pression et oublier un moment la hiérarchie entre les plus jeunes et les plus vieux. C'était donc après avoir maintes et maintes fois débattu du fameux thème de la soirée que celui-ci avait été choisi, un mois avant le jour J. La limite était respectée de justesse pour tous ces jeunes gens. Aucun retard quand à l'annonce du thème, fort heureusement. Il ne restait plus qu'à commencer les préparatifs. Le plus important avait été fait, à savoir le thème. Ne demeurait plus que la décoration du gymnase, les organisations niveau musical et culinaire ainsi que les services pour gérer les entrées et les sorties, et la plus importante, la recherche de costume pour le fameux bal. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire, surtout pour certain.

Alors que tout le monde travaillait dur pour la soirée, comme à leur habitude, un petit groupe d'élève occupait une salle de classe vide pour trainer après les cours. Ils étaient assez à l'aise. La salle était confortablement installée. L'un des trois jeunes voyous était allongé, un autre se regardait dans un miroir alors que le troisième lâchait un soupir à fendre l'âme en se balançant sur une chaise. C'était les trois jeunes voyous qui osaient tenir tête au conseil des élèves.

- Shinonome, tu as trouvé ton costume pour le bal? Demanda Aikawa Towa.

- Je vais aller le chercher cette après-midi. Et toi? Tu as trouvé quelque chose?

- Non… Je ne sais pas en quoi me déguiser… Je n'ai rien à me mettre. Comment je vais faire? C'est pour bientôt! Se lamenta le jeune blond, sa voix tremblant légèrement.

- Tu devrais vraiment te dépêcher, Towa. Si tu traines trop, tous les bons costumes vont partir et il ne restera grand chose de portable. Ajouta Kashiwagi Yu.

- Je sais que ça va être difficile pour toi, mais réfléchis à «ce que tu n'es pas». Ca peut être ton opposé par exemple. Conseilla Shinonome Ryuichi.

- Euh… Et bien… Towa réfléchit intensément, une main sous le menton. Je ne suis pas…une fille! S'écria victorieusement le blond.

Le visage de Towa s'éclaira d'un coup, un grand sourire aux lèvres, des étoiles dans les yeux et les bras en l'air. Une longue minute d'attente pour une telle réponse. Shinonome et Yu n'en attendaient pas autant de leur mignon petit crétin blond et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Il fallait se retenir. Sans succès. Ils éclatèrent de rire. Il lui arrivait d'être intelligent de temps en temps, même si c'était la limite de ses capacités. Le petit Towa, désorienté, répliqua du mieux qu'il pu, pensant que ses amis se moquaient de lui.

- Désolé, désolé. Réussit à dire Shinonome entre deux fous rires. On va l'aller le chercher, ton costume.

- Avec de jolies dentelles et une jupe pas ni trop longue, ni trop courte! Oh! Et quelque chose pour les cheveux aussi!

- Hein?

A la fin des cours, Shinonome et Yu emmenèrent Towa dans une boutique de cosplay en tout genre. Les deux voyous récupérèrent leur costume, commandé depuis quelque jour, tandis que Towa resta planté en plein milieu du magasin, entouré de cosplay allant de simple uniforme à des costumes SM. Etait-ce vraiment qu'un magasin de cosplay? Il ne savait ni quoi faire ni où regarder de peur de retomber sur cet ensemble noir épineux et peu couvert entraperçu quelque seconde plus tôt. Il était assez intimidé dans ce lieu, par ces costumes. Et avant de s'en rendre compte, le plus jeune des Aikawa se retrouva dans une cabine d'essayage, sous une avalanche de tenue plus ou moins osée, essayant un à un, divers costumes plus humiliants les uns que les autres donnés par ses deux meilleurs amis.

Il ne restait plus que quelques heures avant le début de la soirée. Il fallait du temps, bien sûr, pour se préparer, surtout pour les costumes complexe. C'est ainsi que les amis de Towa avait décidé d'escorter leur ami pour plus de sécurité étant donné le costume assez…particulier que ces deux là avaient choisi. Ils se changeraient chez les Aikawa. C'était plus pratique et moins humiliant pour eux, en ce début d'après-midi. Après tout, il était encore tôt pour s'habiller de la sorte. Leurs bras étaient chargés. Ils avaient amené tout le matériel nécessaire pour parfaire leur cosplay, ainsi qu'une petite touche finale pour le déguisement de Towa.

Les deux grands frères Aikawa, Nagihisa et Kuon, n'étaient pas aussi emballés que les deux amis à l'idée que leur plus jeune frère, encore si pur et innocent, sortent aussi tard la nuit pour ne revenir qu'après minuit. Après minuit! La nuit était l'heure où des fauves se jetaient sur les proies les plus appétissantes. De plus, ils ne savaient toujours pas en quoi Towa serait déguisé lors du bal. Devaient-ils s'en inquiéter? Arrivait-il à enfiler son costume sans problème? Tant de question sans réponse. Tant d'inquiétude à gérer.

Soudain, on sonna à la porte. Nagihisa, l'ainé des trois frères, alla ouvrir la porte. Il invita les jeunes hommes à entrer à l'intérieur. Ceux-ci se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la chambre de leur ami après quelque politesse. Les deux lycéens s'arrêtèrent devant une porte. L'un d'entre eux toqua à la porte pour se faire signaler.

- C'est nous. Ouvre. On est venu t'aider. Tu t'en sors avec ton costume? Tes frères ne sont pas là. Lança Shinonome, celui qui avait toqué à la porte.

- Je… J'ai un problème avec la perruque… Je… La voix de Towa tremblait.

- C'est pour ça qu'on t'a dit d'ouvrir. Je vais t'aider. Tu vas voir, tu seras magnifique. Proposa Yu.

Les deux grands frères qui assistèrent à toute la scène au bout du couloir ne purent même pas entrevoir le costume de leur jeune frère à cause de la porte que les deux amis disparurent dans la chambre. Maudit soient ces gamins! Pourquoi tant de cachotteries pour un simple bal? Quel était donc ce costume tant redouté? Ils ne savaient pas vraiment pourquoi, mais quelque chose les dérangeaient dans cette fête organisé par le lycée. Ils sentaient leur cher petit frère en, très, grand danger ce soir là. Mais si jamais l'un d'entre eux, en tant que grands frères protecteurs, osait lui interdire de sortir, leur petit Towa risquait de se rebeller et de mal tourner, de leur en vouloir et de les détester. Non. Ils ne le voulaient pas. Ils devaient prendre sur eux et attendre.

Une heure avant le début de la soirée, brisant le lourd silence de l'après-midi, un grincement de porte se fit entendre, ce qui ramena à la réalité les deux frères ainés des Aikawa. Des pas se rapprochèrent. Ces deux frères protecteurs se retournèrent et faillirent avoir un arrêt cardiaque en voyant leur mignon petit frère dans un tel accoutrement. C'était…une aberration. Ils étaient figés, paralysés. Le visage de Nagihisa avait déjà changé de couleur. Il virait dangereusement vers le bleu et son visage déformé par l'horreur n'arrangeait pas les choses. Kuon, quand à lui, n'allait pas mieux. Il avait le visage qui s'était assombrit et l'on pouvait deviner le choc passer sur son visage. Le choc était grand, énorme, pour les frères. Pouvaient-ils interdire cette soirée au lycée? Devaient-ils permettre à leur frère de sortir dans cet accoutrement?

- To-To-Towa! Ce costume…

- Mais… Je-je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix… Grand-frère Hisa… Grand frère Ku… dit Towa en rougissant.

- Désolé les grands frères, s'excusa Shinonome. Mais c'était celui-là ou le costume super sexy d'infirmière.

- On a pris le plus décent. Ajouta Yu. Celui d'infirmière avait la jupe beaucoup trop courte, et dévoilait certaine partie du corps de Towa de manière beaucoup trop provocatrice. On a choisi le plus habillé. Rassurez-vous.

- Mais… Il devait bien y avoir d'autres tenues moins…féminines… Plus…viril… Comme les votre par exemple! Répliqua Nagihisa.

- Désolé, mais tous les costumes masculins sont partis à une de ces vitesses!

- On ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi mais même les filles du lycée ont opté pour quelque chose de très masculin, ne laissant pas beaucoup de choix aux hommes. C'était peut-être leur but dès le départ d'ailleurs. Ajouta Yu. J'ai du commander le mien un mois en avance. Heureusement que j'avais déjà une idée pour son déguisement.

Ne voulant pas s'attarder trop longtemps, le groupe sorti de l'appartement le plus rapidement et le plus discrètement possible, afin de ne pas réveiller trop tôt les deux grands frères du choc visuel. Ils n'ont du jamais voir leur petit frère habillé de manière aussi mignonne et sensuelle.

Le bal venait de commencer depuis peu et il battait déjà de son plein. Tout le monde dansait aux rythmes de la musique et s'amusait. Tout le monde? Non. Towa essaya de se cacher entre Shinonome et Yu mais sans grande réussite. Car même s'il était caché devant, il était toujours visible derrière. Tous les regards convergeaient vers lui. Il avait trop honte. Qui avait l'idée de le cosplayer ainsi? Il regarda tout autour de lui et se cogna contre l'un de ses amis. Il se frotta le bout du nez avant de regarder ce qui avait stoppé ses amis en plein milieu du chemin. C'est alors qu'il vit le conseil des élèves, enfin, plutôt le président et son vice-président.

- Mais c'est que tu m'as l'air plus sauvage mon petit Yuki, lança Shinonome en souriant. On pourrait presque dire que nous formions un couple parfait.

En effet, ce soir là, Yukimura Shuji le vice-président du conseil des élèves, avait opté pour la facilité. Il avait repris ses airs de voyou pour un soir. Après tout, ce qu'un membre du conseil des élèves n'était pas, c'était bien un voyou. Ses cheveux étaient redressés vers l'arrière, avec quelques mèches rebelles qui refusaient de tenir en place. Il avait troqué ses verres contre des lentilles. La veste de son uniforme était ouverte et sa chemise entrouverte. Il ne fallait pas non plus oublier les cigarettes en chocolat dans sa poche. C'était presque une torture pour lui de se tenir de manière aussi nonchalante alors qu'habituellement, il était si droit, si rigide.

Quand à Ryuichi Shinonome, celui-ci était aussi son opposé. Le contraire d'un voyou, c'était pratiquement un saint. Et qui incarnait le plus un saint, c'était bien un prêtre. Sa coiffure était plus disciplinée, ses vêtements étaient bien fermés jusqu'aux derniers boutons, pas un faux pli ne gâchait sa tenue exemplaire. Il avait le dos bien redressé, un livre assez épais sous son bras ressemblant à une Bible, le sourire aux lèvres avec un faux air bienveillant.

- Tu parles! T'as l'air encore plus pervers que d'habitude avec ce sale sourire! Je suis sûr que ce n'est même pas une vrai Bible sous ton bras! Répliqua Yukimura jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque Towa. Et qui est cette jeune fille? Seuls les élèves du lycée sont autorisés à pénétrer ici. Vous n'étiez pas censés venir avec le crétin?

- Qui c'est que tu traites de crétin, binoclard? S'énerva «la jeune fille».

- Voilà quelque chose de très intéressant, Yuki. Souffla le président.

Mikado Shirahane détailla «la jeune fille» en question. Son mignon petit Towa était dans une tenue des plus exquises. Il portait l'uniforme de maid à la perfection. Il a été fait pour lui. Cela le mettait merveilleusement bien en valeur. Il portait deux bracelets de dentelles aux poignets, une jupe noire volante bordée de dentelle blanche qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse de façon coquine, à la limite de la zone interdite. Ni assez courte, ni assez longue, une torture pour les yeux. Ses hautes chaussettes blanches s'arrêtaient aux genoux avec de jolis petits nœuds rouges, laissant la partie dénudée montrer un morceau de paradis sur ce qui pourrait les attendre, ainsi qu'une jolie perruque blonde coiffée en deux couettes avec un serre-tête noir à dentelle blanche.

Lui, avait quelque chose de plus sage, plus habillé mais de plus provocateur, plus séducteur. Il portait une longue veste noire ouverte, montrant une chemise rouge entrouverte. Il porta une main aux longues griffes sous son menton pendant qu'il détaillait son petit protégé. Il dévoila au passage ses longues canines pointues. Sa peau blanche, presque pâle, à l'apparence froide, contrastait délicieusement avec ces couleurs intenses et profondes, presque passionnelles. Ses yeux rouges sang se mariaient divinement avec grandes ailes noires qui lui sortaient du dos.

Yu Kashiwagi, se sentant de trop parmi ces couples qui se dévorait du regard. Il décida alors de s'éclipser, l'air un peu fâché. Personne n'avait fait attention à lui, chacun de ses amis étant hypnotisé par ces démons du conseil.

Cependant, le groupe se démarquait beaucoup du reste des élèves, surtout qu'ils étaient tous debout en plein milieu du gymnase, et donc, le principal centre d'attention de tous les regards. Leur costume n'était pas non plus des plus communs. Ils n'avaient pas fait dans la discrétion, notamment si une certaine personne voulait se faire tout petit. Mais il était aussi vrai que trois beaux jeunes hommes et une jolie demoiselle se passaient pas inaperçus. Les jeunes lycéennes se comportaient comme des groupies autour des apollons tandis que les lycéens se jetèrent sur le pauvre Towa qui eut le malheur d'enfiler une robe pour la soirée.

Mikado n'appréciait évidemment pas ce soudain intérêt grandissant que ces sauvages avaient pour son compagnon. Il se dégagea tant bien que mal des jeunes filles malgré ses ailes dans le dos et attrapa le poignet de Towa qui était plus qu'effrayé par tout cela. Le président sortie du gymnase et emporta avec lui sa précieuse maid. Ils durent courir pendant quelque minute afin de semer pour de bon leurs poursuivants. L'endroit le plus dangereux était l'endroit le plus sûr donc ils se cachèrent derrière une lignée d'arbres et de buissons. Heureusement, il faisait déjà nuit et donc ses grandes ailes noires n'étaient plus très voyantes.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, serrés l'un contre l'autre et le souffle coupé, Mikado osa enfin lâcher un soupire de soulagement pendant que Towa tremblait encore comme une feuille dans les bras du démon. Le brun se détacha un peu du blond et prit son visage entre ses mains pour mieux le voir. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent jusqu'à former un sourire. Il était si mignon avec ses larmes aux bords des yeux, prêt à glisser sur ses joues d'un instant à l'autre, avec cette pointe de détermination afin de résister à ses émotions, à l'envi de pleurer.

- Mikado… Pourquoi… Pourquoi tout le monde me regardait ainsi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

- Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi?

Peut-être était-ce parce que le jeune Shirahane était proche de lui, littéralement plaqué contre lui, ou bien que ses lèvres étaient presque collées à son oreille, mais la voix du président était extrêmement sensuelle. Towa sentit une bouffée de chaleur monter en lui. Le rouge teinta ses joues. Il se replia légèrement sur lui-même, détournant sa tête de son petit ami. Celui-ci sourit et lui donna un baiser dans le cou à découvert. Le blond réagit au baiser et allait sermonner le brun quand celui-ci prit possession de ses lèvres avant d'entamer une danse endiablée des plus fougueuses avec sa langue. Le souffle saccadé, Towa se sentit ses jambes faiblir sous ce désir enflammé, ce plaisir passionnel. Il s'accrocha à Mikado en agrippant sa veste. Il n'avait pas la force de résister.

Mikado observa Towa, ravi de son petit effet, et le poussa doucement contre un arbre. Celui-ci était prit en sandwich entre son amant et un arbre. Le démon passa une main fiévreuse sous la jupe, caressant sa cuisse avec une avidité non dissimulée. Il découvrit d'ailleurs avec plaisir une jolie petite jarretière attachée à cette même cuisse. L'autre main quant à elle, commença à déboutonner le haut de l'uniforme de maid après avoir descendu les bretelles du tablier blanc. Il repoussa l'ouverture sur les côtés pour enfin effleurer cette peau si douce et si ensorcelante. Le président quitta ses lèvres de son amant pour dévorer à l'un des tétons pendant qu'il jouait avec l'autre avec ses doigts. Le voyou rougit furieusement. Il bloqua sa bouche afin de ne pas gémir avec une main pendant que l'autre essayait de délivrer son corps de l'emprise du roi des démons. Doucement, la main restée sur sa cuisse remonta furtivement vers son entrejambe en laissant des caresses par-ci par-là. Towa poussa un cri vite étouffé avec ses deux mains. Toute tentative d'évasion était vaine.

Enchanté, Mikado poussa ses caresses sur l'exploration de l'otage. Il introduisit sa main sous la culotte de son partenaire et la fit descendre lentement. Il releva sa tête, le sourire aux lèvres. Towa était plus que gêné et n'osa plus le regarder.

- Alors comme ça, on met des petites culottes blanches en dentelle maintenant?

- Je… Je n'ai pas eu le choix…

Towa qui avait seulement évité le regard détourna la tête pour lui échapper entièrement. Oui, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il acceptait de mettre cela de son plein gré ou il était forcé d'utiliser tous les accessoires aux grands complets. Ses deux amis, Shinonome et Yu, l'avait contraint à enfiler l'uniforme féminin jusqu'au sous-vêtement. La jarretière était en bonus. Avaient-ils dit en souriant. Cependant, il était tout de même parvenu à échapper au soutien-gorge.

- Et si on jouait à un petit jeu de rôle? Regarde, on a déjà les costumes. Murmura Mikado. Tu vas devoir m'appeler «maître».

Soudain, Towa sentit une vive douleur entre les jambes. Il se mordit les lèvres afin de ne pas crier, afin de ne pas gémir sous ces doigts démoniaques qui entraient et ressortaient en lui. Sa respiration saccadée s'accéléra. Mikado le torturait. Il jouait avec lui. Il tortillait ses doigts en lui et massait vigoureusement son membre.

- Mi-Mikado… Ar… Je vais…

Le blond allait renoncer à toute résistance entre les doigts du brun quand il entendit des voix arriver. Des élèves! Il sortit de sa transe passionnée. Il était ramené à la réalité. Il commença à paniquer. Il voulait prévenir Mikado mais celui renforça au contraire ses caresses. Towa ne le voulait pas. Pas quand ils pouvaient se faire surprendre ainsi. Pas en pleine air, au risque de se faire voir. Il résista, toute volonté retrouvée. Le président arrêta ses gestes. Alors qu'il pensait avoir gagné la partie, le démon retourna la soubrette face contre l'arbre, les mains plaquées au tronc. Towa ne devait pas gémir. Il ne devait pas faire de bruit. Il se mordit une petite manche de son costume de maid. Mikado n'était qu'un idiot. Les voix s'éloignèrent. Ils n'avaient rien remarqué. La soubrette finie par jouir, par soulagement, entre les mains du président qui retira enfin ses mains. Il était essoufflé. Il lâcha sa manche. Un filé de bave glissa jusqu'au menton. Towa tourna sa tête, en larmes, ce qui surprit le brun. Ses yeux foncés rencontrèrent ses yeux rouges scintillants dans la nuit noire. Cette pâleur contrastait avec son costume noir. Ses dents blanches semblaient si tranchantes, si pointues aux coins de ses lèvres, mais en même temps si attirantes, comme celle d'un vampire. Ses grandes ailes noires le dominaient. Il était paralysé. Il avait l'étouffante impression d'avoir un démon, séduisant certes, mais un démon qui faisait tout pour le faire souffrir. Il n'était pas le Mikado qu'il connaissait.

- Je… Je ne veux pas…ici… Les autres élèves… Je…

Mikado attira Towa dans ses bras sous l'impulsion de sa culpabilité. Il l'enlaça de toutes ses forces. Celui-ci pleurait. Il ne voulait pas le faire pleurer mais la tentation était bien trop forte. Il n'avait pas su se retenir. Une fois commencée, il n'arrivait plus à arrêter. Il était déguisé en démon. Il était un démon, et pourtant, c'était lui qui était envouté, envouté par une petite maid innocente au nom d'Aikawa Towa.

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux plus me retenir.

Mikado projeta Towa vers le mur derrière eux et le colla face contre mur. Ils étaient toujours cachés par les arbres et les buissons. Et cette fois-ci, le blond était aussi caché par ses grandes ailes. Le président se colla contre le voyou, la tête contre sa nuque. Il y déposa un baiser. Leur main s'entrelaçait. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Avec l'autre main, le démon remonta un peu la jupe de la maid et le pénétra. Towa poussa un petit cri de surprise et de douleur.

- Mi…

- Je te l'ai dis, non? On joue à un jeu de rôle. Alors appelle-moi, «maître». Souffla Mikado.

- Mais…les élèves qui…

- Je te cache avec mes ailes. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Personne ne nous verra. Désolé s'il n'y a pas de position plus confortable, mais je ne peux pas me coucher avec ses ailes dans le dos.

Le démon entama alors une série de va et vient à l'intérieur de la maid. Celui-ci était appuyé contre le muret et bougeait au rythme que lui imposait son partenaire. Ce pervers de démon ne lui laissait aucun répit. Il l'attaquait de toute part. D'une main, il s'amusait avec ses tétons, de l'autre, il s'amusait avec son membre déjà plus que durcit. Quand à sa langue lui parcourait la nuque avec gourmandise, laissant des suçons de-ci de-là sur son dos, sur ses frêles omoplates. Aucune partie n'était épargnée. Mais il n'avait pas autant de résistance que son partenaire. Au moment où la maid allait venir, l'homme aux grandes ailes noires s'arrêta brusquement. Towa tourna sa tête pour voir Mikado, demandant une réponse du regard.

- Il me semble que tu ne t'y es pas encore pris à notre petit jeu de rôle, ma chère maid. Je ne te satisferais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas satisfait avant. Après tout, c'est le travail d'une maid de satisfaire son maître.

- Mais…

La situation était extrêmement pénible pour Towa. Il tremblait de tout son corps. Ses jambes ne le maintenaient plus debout. Il était sur le point de jouir mais l'arrêt brusque de Mikado ne lui permettait pas venir. Que devait-il faire? Un jeu de rôle? Pas question. Il avait déjà mort de honte dans cet uniforme. Serait-ce à cause de leur costume que Mikado se comportait ainsi? Il avait de la chance, il avait un magnifique costume, pas comme le sien. Il se refusait à dire ces mots. C'était bien vraiment embarrassant. Il ne pouvait pas le dire. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi indéfiniment. C'était assez douloureux. Il avait atteint sa limite depuis un moment déjà. Son corps ne le supportait plus. Le supplier du regard ne suffisait pas. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Mikado attendait une réponse. Il attendait cette réplique, ces mots qui lui permettraient de venir. Ses lèvres tremblaient. Il voyait ce sourire en coin, preuve qu'il était sûr de remporter le jeu. Il ferma les yeux et se retourna contre le muret. Il ne pouvait pas le dire. Ce démon entreprit alors de déposer un ou deux baiser dans sa nuque, d'effleurer de-ci de-là sa peau découverte, de tracer des lignes sur son torse avec ses doigts, mais ne le touchait pas plus bas. Jamais _là_. Il attendait. Il attendait une réponse. Towa tourna sa tête vers Mikado. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ravala sa fierté et dit, très embarrassé.

- S'il… S'il vous plait…maître… F… Faites-moi venir…

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Mikado. Il mordilla l'oreille du voyou. Il souffla sur cette même oreille. Il le fit ensuite pivoter vers lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il le plaqua dos au muret, presque écrasé. Il souleva sa maid et le pénétra. Il ne se retenait plus. Il se laissa aller à l'intérieur du blond. Complètement. Sans aucune retenu. Ses mains soutenaient les jambes de son amant. Le rythme accélérait de plus en plus. De plus en plus vite. De plus en plus fort. De plus en plus passionné. Leur voix devint rauque. Les cris étaient retenus, refoulés, réprimés de toutes leurs forces. Leur souffle était saccadé. Mikado embrassa Towa comme un damné pour marque d'affection et ainsi masquer ses cris avant d'atteindre l'orgasme ensemble.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, au alentour d'une heure, Towa rentra discrètement chez lui. Il était épuisé. Il avait du mal à marcher droit. En plus de cela, il n'avait pas vraiment profité du bal à cause de Mikado. Il soupira en retirant enfin ses chaussures. Comment les filles faisaient-elles pour porter cela? Heureusement qu'il n'avait que des talons plats. Il avait évité le calvaire des hauts talons. Il allait faire un pas supplémentaire quand la lumière s'alluma. Le blond releva la tête du sol, une main devant ses yeux. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'habituer à la lumière que deux personnes lui foncèrent dessus.

- Alors Towa? Tu t'es bien amusé? Demanda Nagihisa, soulagé de voir son petit frère enfin à la maison et le prit dans ses bras. Tu es rentré sain et sauf. Je m'inquiétais, tu sais? Kuon était sur le point d'aller te chercher.

Towa resta silencieux. Il détourna sa tête de son frère. Il n'osait pas le regarder en face. Il se sentait coupable. Ses frères lui faisaient confiance et à cause de cet idiot de Mikado, il… Il se mit trembler de partout et à rougir en repensant à sa soirée. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire. Jamais. Il devait répondre. Vite.

- Grand-frère Hisa… Je… Je suis désolé! Je me suis fais manipulé par un démon! Cria Towa en courant vers sa chambre.

- Towa… put seulement dire Nagihisa, choqué, une main levée en direction de la jolie maid.

Le regard de Kuon bascula subitement. Plus froid que de la glace. Plus noir que les ténèbres. Un véritable regard de tueur. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour se décider. Il savait parfaitement qui était ce «démon». Oser toucher à son mignon petit frère. Impardonnable. Il se dirigea vers la sortie quand Nagihisa l'interpella. Celui-là aussi était naïf. Il valait mieux le préserver sur la relation de son plus jeune frère. Il se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Grand-frère, je sors…

- Attend Kuon! Où vas-tu…? Ne me laisses pas tout seul!

- Ne t'inquiète pas… Je vais juste enterrer quelqu'un… Ne dis rien à Towa! Répondit Kuon en craquant ses doigts.

- Ne fais rien qui puisse apparaitre dans les journaux! Lança le grand frère encore plus choqué que précédemment.

* * *

Alors? Ca vous a plu? Lâchez-les reviews~!


End file.
